


Two Names

by cravingformore



Series: Rebelcaptain Soulmate AU's [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingformore/pseuds/cravingformore
Summary: Jyn Erso, like most people, had two names written on her wrists. Her parents knew what this meant: she had a soulmate and an arch-nemesis. They sincerely hoped the "Orson Krennic" on her right wrist was the nemesis.





	Two Names

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting a series of soulmate AU's because I live for them. Quoting another AO3 author: "Pry it from my cold. Dead. Hands."

Most people had two names. Sometimes they had one. Rarely, none. They appeared on their wrists when they were born. 

Jyn Erso was born with a _Orson Krennic_ on her right wrist. Orson knew of this, and since he had her name appear on his wrist after her birth he was convinced she was his soulmate. Her parents fled after a few years of living a luxurious life under the Empire. They hoped, more than anything, that Orson was wrong.

When Jyn was a little older, she of course asked what those names meant. When she was replied to, she asked which one Orson was. Her parents had to say that they didn't know, but Jyn was a smart child. She knew what they wanted it to be, so she acted in their wishes and expressed fear and a child-like hate towards him.

Then he killed her mother.

While Jyn was hiding, all she could do was sit and stare at the light - she shed one single tear while doing so - and she grew to hate - loathe - despise the Orson Krennic on her wrist. She then knew he could be nothing but her nemesis, so now there was nothing left to do but to concentrate on the other name.

 _Cassian Andor_.

She grew older, wiser, faster, deadlier, smarter, but she never met, never heard of an Andor and especially not a Cassian. When Jyn turned twenty-three she had practically given up all hope. 

Then she was taken to Wobani into an Imperial labor camp. She hadn't even worked for a day of labouring when she was saved - apparently. Jyn was taken as a half-prisoner into a Rebellion interrogation room. Well, sort of. She was interrogated in a room. 

And then Mon Mothma said it.

"This is Captain Andor -"

She stopped listening. Andor stepped forward - could it be her Andor? - and asked when had been the last time she had been in contact with her father.

She lifted her chin slightly. "Fifteen years ago," she replies, and the conversation goes on and on and reaches Saw and how they need her. Then she's boarding a ship with Andor. The K2-unit that had neutralised her on Wobani was there and he speaks Andor's first name. "I think so, and so does Cassian."

She looks behind her. Cassian Andor is speaking with a superior officer. Then she looks forward again. She's stealing his blaster.

Captain Andor notices her right wrist when she carelessly holds an oddly familiar-looking blaster in the hand. It reminds him of his left wrist, scarred over. His soulmate or his nemesis was dead already. He never met them. But this Jyn Erso was written on his right wrist. The question was, was she an enemy or was she his other half?

He demands the blaster back. Jyn says something about Jedha being a war zone and trust. He lets her keep it. Jyn looks smug.

She hates dreams, because she always remembers in them. The time when she still had both parents. There was something about her mother that she had always admired - something to do with her strength and absolute need of freedom. So much so that she was willing to die for others to get free. She remembers her face, full of hate at Krennic, full of love, full of concern for her family. She was an open book. 

Jyn isn't. Maybe she used to be, but Saw had taught her otherwise. But she did love and miss her parents, whatever she told others. All she had of them was her mother's kyber crystal and her last words for Jyn. "Trust the Force." She keeps both near her heart.

In Jedha she saves a life. She doesn't think of it. Cassian does. He's not only Impressed by her prowess in battle but also her willingness to save others, so much so that she doesn't even think it through, she just does it.

Could he hate this kind of person? Could she be his other half? 

She already knows he's supposed to fill her but she doubts still. Will he?

When she receives the message from her father and Saw's hiding place is coming down and Cassian runs to get her, her doubt diminishes. Cassian doesn't understand himself; why is Jyn all he thinks of? 

They go to Eadu, and her doubt rises again. 

His disappear. Cassian couldn't bring himself to kill the man whose eyes were like hers. He now knows that Jyn was his other half. So when she starts shouting at him, he fears she thinks Cassian is the nemesis and that Imperial officer is her soulmate. He pushes that thought away when he remembers what K2 had told him when he (it?) shared what was on her file - that the very man was the one who shot and killed her mother.

So he forgives her outburst. She should just somehow forgive _him_ that he was about to assassinate her father. That Alliance bombs did kill him. So he gathers her a squad. "I'm not used to people sticking around when things get tough", she says. He smiles and they gravitate around each other. "Welcome home." And then they realise the both of them know who the other is for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Half of this I wrote dead tired. The other I was as sane as I usually am awake. Guess which half was which lol.


End file.
